The Good Soldier
by rnr4ev
Summary: Jason Todd is alive and kicking and out for revenge. He was tired of being the good soldier, the dead Robin. Can the team help him before he travels too far down the dark path of revenge?... So, I kinda suck at summaries but...Jason Todd in Young Justice, need I say more? Takes place in season 2
1. Chapter 1

This was a bad idea. Like on a scale of 1 to 10, this was easily in the triple digits. Jason's breath caught in his throat and his heart had somehow managed to lodge itself in his throat in the last 5 seconds. Jason had been prepared for many things, even the possibility of running into Grayson, but not this. Jason hadn't expected to find his replacement looking at his hologram with a solemn expression. Hadn't expected his replacement to care, hadn't wanted to hear those words :

"I'm sorry. You should be here, not me."

Jason wanted to shout. He wanted to rip the replacement limb from limb for being so vulnerable and weak. If the kid had the nerve to replace him then he shouldn't be weak, shouldn't be so defenseless, especially in front of Jason.

"I'll never be good enough for him. You'll always be the good soldier, the best of us. The Robin that died." The replacement took a breath.

"I don't know what I'm doing here. I wish I'd gotten to meet you." A sigh and then, "But Batman _needs _a Robin. I never wanted to take your place… I just, I just wish you were here." The current Boy Wonder finished in a low whisper so quiet that Jason barely heard it.

Jason's eyes widened. When Talia had told him that Bruce had replaced him, when he had been given that thick manila envelope with pictures of the new Robin, when he had tailed him one night at patrol; Jason had never expected to feel this. Jason had been so angry when he had found out; pulling broken glass shards out of his knuckles later had taught him that letting his anger for the Replacement take control was a bad idea. Nonetheless, Jason grit his teeth in frustration. Tim Drake _replaced him_; he didn't deserve Jason's pity.

After a few moments of silence Jason peeked out from behind the base of Ted Kord's hologram. Finding the cave Replacement free, Jason snuck around to the other side and pulled the plug on his hologram, smashing the base with his foot for good measure. With an empty smile and nod at his handiwork, Jason then turned and pulled a lose rock from the cave's wall. Reaching into the crevice Jason pulled out a fake passport, some currency and an old faded photo of Bruce and Jason that Dick had taken. Jason stuffed the passport and money in his pockets. He made a move to take the picture with him too, but then changed his mind and threw it back into the secret hiding place. Replacing the lose rock Jason slipped out of the cave to leave.

Taking down his replacement could wait, right now, Jason had plans to make, plans involving a certain caped crusader and his murderer.

**Hiya there! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or DC :P**

**Hope you enjoyed , comment and review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

It takes days to track his target but Jason finally finds him in a small circus bought by a Jack Napier on the outskirts of Gotham. The circus has been beaten by time and warn down. The once bright colorful signs are now faded and dull. Their now dingy pallet complemented by the dark backdrop of Gotham city is in stark contrast with the beautiful violet sunset that Jason doesn't notice, he hasn't noticed things like that in a while. Jason shifts his duffle bag over his shoulder before walking through the old circus.

He finds the man that ruined his life slumped in the corner of a House of Mirrors. Jason feels his chest compress in icy hot knots of anger.

"Stay away from me, if you know what's good for you." The Joker slurs out without even looking up from the floor. Jason's not an idiot. He knows the clown's tricks better than most and knows that the second he turns around he'll have a knife, so instead he steps closer. Unzipping his duffle bag Jason pulls out a crowbar. Jason's dark smile is hidden under his "hood" as he brings the crowbar down on the clown.

"Do you remember me?" He bitterly spits out. Joker laughs and Jason lets a little more of his anger slip out.

Wham! Another strike. Pow! Another. "Tell me, which hurts more, forehand or backhand." Jason growls out bringing the crowbar down over and over again.

The clown prince of crime's eyes widen for a second in realization and then he laughs in understanding, meeting every blow with a warped and twisted smile.

"What the hell happened?" Nightwing growls inspecting what remains of the former Robin's hologram stand in Mount Justice.

"I have no idea." Tim replies, frowning in thought. Tim had been the one who first found out about the destroyed hologram. Nightwing sighed tiredly running his hand absentmindedly through his hair.

"When was the last time anyone was down here?" Nightwing asked to no one and everyone at the same time.

"I was the last person, the hologram looked fine earlier but that _was_ 4 days ago." Tim admitted Tim could have sworn that he could feel the sympathetic looks that M'gann and the rest of the team were sending Nightwing and his way. Suddenly the ground was the most interesting thing in the world look at. An awkward moment of silence fell over the room for a second or to before being interrupted by Batman calling in from the Watchtower.

"Robin is needed back in Gotham for patrol." The dark knight stated nodding slightly in Tim's direction.

Jason didn't kill the Joker. Sure he gave him a few, okay, a lot of new nasty bruises and broken ribs, but he didn't kill him. That wasn't his job. That was what Bruce was supposed to do, what Bruce should have done. Slipping carefully through the shadows, Jason walked towards the Wayne Manner. His cheerless smile was still hidden away under his hood. Digging into his duffle bag again, Jason pulled out the crowbar, now covered with Joker's blood and a card. Carefully arranging the crowbar and card on the front porch Jason set the first part of his plan in motion.

**Hope you enjoyed, the first part was heavily based on Under the Read Hood, both the comic and the movie.**

**Comment and review :D **

**Disclaimer: still own nada **

**Next chapter should be up fairly soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a looong night in Gotham for the dark knight. Hours upon hours had been spent masquerading about as 'Brucie' while he let Robin patrol the city alone. To say that Bruce Wayne was ecstatic when Tim had sent him a message on his emergency don't-call-unless-urgent-Batman-related-business (that goes for you too, Dick.) line giving Bruce a legitimate reason to escape the high society party he was attending, was an understatement. But then again, it's Batman, so ecstatic is probably too strong of a word for his emotions.

The dark knight slipped out of the room and in minutes was in costume, making his way towards Tim's current location. Speeding through Gotham in his Batmobile, Batman took the liberty of reviewing Tim's location and froze. Tim was at the manor, which wasn't necessarily unordinary given the late hour, but Bruce honestly couldn't come up with a reason for Tim to have sent him an emergency signal from the manor. Frowning slightly Bruce began to go over a list of all the criminals currently locked up at Gotham. _Poison Ivy, still locked up. Harley Quinn, in custody. Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Joker. _Bruce grit his teeth in frustration.

The Joker was missing.

The Joker wasn't locked up and he had let Tim patrol alone. How could he have overlooked that?

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Batman speed towards the manor at a speed that would make the Flash jealous.

After discovering Jason's hologram destroyed, Tim had been on edge for the rest of the evening and while he was glad that Bruce finally trusted him enough to patrol alone, Tim didn't quite have as much confidence in himself. After a few hours of patrolling Tim decided it was time to turn in. Crime may not have a curfew but Robins who had school in the morning did. Swinging through Gotham, Tim let his mind wonder and he felt himself begin to relax. Fighting back a yawn, Tim decided to take a shortcut across the manor to get to the cave. With one last snap of the grapple gun attaching, Tim swing over the gates of the manor landing in the front entryway. Gracefully landing with a roll Tim stood up and started walking.

Wayne Manor was located on the outskirts of Gotham, close enough to see the bright lights of the city, but far enough away that in late hours of the night, it was much darker than a street lit sidewalk. So it's feasible enough to believe that around Wayne Manor it's easier to have less visibility and trip over small objects. At least that's what Robin tells himself when he feels his boot collide with a distinctly metal sounding object and finds himself sprawled out on the cool stone floor. Muttering under his breath Tim dusts off his cape before reaching out blindly towards the object that he tripped over. Tim freezes when his hands find the object. Heart rate increasing slightly, Tim waits for his eyes to adjust because the object in his hand feels exactly like a crowbar.

Batman found Tim sitting on the steps towards the entrance of the manor. A million questions die in his throat when his eyes find the objects at Tim's feet.

A crowbar, and a red card.

"Robin?" Batman calls out with some uncertainty.

"Somebody destroyed Jason's memorial in the grotto." Tim replied in a small tired voice. Batman blinked. Not many things surprised Batman (just ask Nightwing about all the failed surprise parties he had tried to throw for Bruce) but what Tim had said was like an electric strike to the gut. Pushing down his emotions and all of the senseless questions that Bruce wanted to ask he decided to focus on the matter at hand.

"What does the card say?" He asked Tim, kneeling down so that he was eye level with the boy. Tim looked up slowly.

"It says the Red Hood will be the hero Gotham deserves until Batman can step up and finally stop the Joker once and for all." Tim replied. Batman narrowed his eyes. Who was the Red Hood?

"But why would anybody destroy Jason's hologram? It just makes no sense Wally." Dick sighed, cradling his phone to his head while slipping off his boots. Plopping down on his bed with a contented sigh, Dick held the phone close while he listened to his best friend reply.

"Your right, it doesn't make any sense at all. I'm sure that none of the Team would do that. Listen Dick I know that this is going to continue to bother you but I really think that you need to get some sleep and come back to it tomorrow." The former Kid Flash replied. Wally wasn't stupid, he knew that right now his best friend was probably going through lists of possible suspects and trying to come up with a feasible explanation when he should be getting some much needed rest.

"Ya, I guess you're right, good luck on your physics test tomorrow." Dick sleepily smirked as the sound of his friend groaning and hitting his head on a desk was heard.

"Thanks for reminding me dude." Wally deadpanned.

"Anytime Kid Dork." Dick chuckled lightly before hanging up with a yawn.

**Sorry for the late update, I'll try to update sooner next time. **

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated because they let me now if you guys are enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Sorry for any OOC and spelling errors, I wrote this one last minute.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

"Find anything new?" Tim asked as he reorganized his utility belt. Bruce audibly sighed, fingers never ceasing typing as he replied.

"The red hood is an alias used by many villains around the world."

"Just one criminal of particular interest though, huh?" Nightwing questioned as he flipped down the stairs of the Batcave. Sticking the landing Nightwing stood up and bowed. Tim slow clapped it out for Dick.

"I do wish that you would stop practicing your acrobatic tricks while going down to the cave, Master Richard." Alfred sternly scolded, handing Dick and Tim both cups of hot chocolate. Dick flashed Alfred his best who me? smile before ruffling Tim's hair and taking a swig of the drink.

"I'm more concerned with the amount of Joker's blood that was found on the crowbar." Batman replied, not taking his eyes off of his research on the screen in front of him.

'Geez B how long have you been down here?" Nightwing questioned, worrying slightly.

"Irrelevant, are you go to take Robin to the Mount Justice or not?" Batman growled out not once looking up in Nightwing's direction.

"Yeah, yeah" Dick replied waving off the dismissal. "Come on Timbo."

Jason honestly didn't know what he was doing here. Maybe it was because he actually wanted to see the expression on their faces, maybe it was because he was feeling sentimental, either way, this was worse than when he had seen the _replacement_ in the grotto. Hiding in the shadows he watched as the Team slipped quietly into a warehouse. Well, tried to slip quietly into a warehouse, honestly Jason still had no idea why they were called a covert team.

The team was in Gotham, digging up some info for Nightwing or at least that was what Nightwing had probably told the team. Jason knew better, and if his replacement had half a brain he probably knew better too. The team was obviously on some type of wild goose chase for information that Robin could easily collect on his own. The truth was Nighting and Batman probably didn't want their little bird running around on his ownsome will the Joker was loose. The thought was enough to turn Jason's stomach. Turning his attention away from the teens, Jason silently slipped away; after all he didn't have time for this.

Feeling sick, Jason stomped down a backstreet of Gotham, not really even paying attention to where he was going until he saw some kids in ski masks running like their life depended on it from a rest stop. Smiling from under his hood Jason jumped out of the shadows next to the nearest kid.

"Looks like someone decided to try their hand at stealing." Jason growled.

The kid froze wide eyed, like a deer in the headlights. "You're obviously new to this, so let me give you a hint. You steal stuff, you get your hands broken it's that simple." Jason snarled, reaching up punching the kid in the face. "and maybe a nose or two." He added after some debate.

Two small robberies, several broken fists and noses later and the Team still hadn't left the warehouse. Jason frowned. Missions usually didn't take that long, and when they did it usually meant that something had gone horribly wrong. Jason shook himself, it didn't matter the Team could handle themselves just fine. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason could see movement. Turning, Jason made out a goon wearing checkered red and black.

The mission had been going smoothly enough. Robin had been leading the mission, Blue Beetle was arguing with himself again and Lagoon Boy was complaining about the pollution of water in Gotham. All and all things were going smoothly. A bit too smoothly for Robin's liking. Tim frowned to himself, he hated that every time the Joker broke out of Arkham, Nightwing and Batman wouldn't let Tim so much as leave the freaking cave by himself. Shaking his head, Robin signaled for the gamma squad to enter the warehouse. Things had been going fine until...

"Heya Birdy, how's it going? You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Mr. J would ya?" a female voice had called out. Robin froze, wincing slightly.

"Is that Harley Quinn?" Blue Beetle asked mouth slightly agape. Robin nodded while simultaneously pulling out his bow staff.

"What do you want Quinn." Robin asked stepping in front of Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy. Harley laughed once, sharp and bitter.

"You and Batsy hurt Mr. J for no good reason; I thought I might return the favor." Harley replied voice dipping dangerously low.

**I am sooo sorry that this chapter took so long, I had to get over a bad case of writer's block. **

**As always, reviews are appreciated very much. Until next time then… **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nada, sorry that this chapter took so long to come out and as always reviews are amazing and you should totally review at the end of the chapter. :D

* * *

The abandoned warehouse off of 9th avenue in bad shape. It's existence alone was probably a violation of at least 20 of Gotham's building codes. Yet it still remained there, an eyesore to the public and a breeding ground for criminal activity. It had not only survived the tests of time, the changing of hands from one shady business man to another but also some surprise visits from Gotham's most notorious criminals. Tonight was one of those nights.

Harley swung her dangling legs off the side of the rusted railing that she was sitting on. Observing the captured teens she smirked to herself before reaching towards a bag with a skull and crossbones on it. Giggling to herself she jumped down from the railing towards the teens. Reaching into the bag, she grabbed a handful of powder before merrily blowing it into each of the teens faces. Humming to herself she giddily started to skip back up to the railing when something shiny and gold caught her eye. With a smile worthy of her beloved 'puddin' she waltzed over to Robin.

Pain, searing heat and icy cold was the first thing Robin felt as he regained consciousness. Gritting his teeth Tim tried force his eyes open, but he could only see in short flashes, Bright lights, red and black, Lagoon boy and Blue Beetle tied up. Closing his eyes, Robin started cataloging his injuries. Bruised ribs, check. Small lacerations all over arms and legs check. Green dust sprinkled over his skin that was probably one of Pamela's poisons, check… Well crap, Tim thought to himself trying to figure out what Harley done. As near as Robin could figure Harley had probably sprayed him with some sort of poison, hopefully not a fatal one.

Opening his eyes again, Tim could see Harley standing in front of him, fiddling with his utility belt. Putting the utility belt around her waist, Harley smiled up at him.

"Heya Bird Brain, like the belt?" Harley taunted, modeling the belt and spinning in circles. Tim tried to speak but no words came out so instead he decided to take a note out of Jason's book and just spat at her.

Jason crept through the warehouse. Sticking to the shadows Jason silently took out Harley's goons around the building.

"Heya Bird Brain, like the belt" He could hear Harley's taunting voice through a rusted door. Jason paused just outside the door. It sounded like Harley had Robin's belt which meant that Robin had no way of calling for backup. "Well there's no need to be rude, it was just a question. Wish I could stick around to teach you some manners but I've got to go. See you at your funeral birdy." Narrowing his eyes, Jason made his choice, it's not like anyone in the room would recognize him anyway. Kicking the door open, the red hood burst into the room, guns drawn and ready. The room was empty except for Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy and Robin tied up to some chairs.

"Well that was anticlimactic" He muttered to himself, sheathing his guns and swiftly walking over to the team.

He untied Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle, both of whom were still unconscious, before moving towards Robin.

"Geez, Replacement you're gonna have to do better than this if you want to live up to the pixie boots." He muttered as he untied Tim.

"Poison…" Robin muttered, as he tried unsuccessfully to push himself out of the chair. "poison."

He fell forward and Jason reached out to catch him before changing his mind. With a thud Robin fell face first to the ground. Shaking his head slightly Red Hood took out a disposable cell phone from his jacket. He punched in a number without looking and held the phone to his ear.

"Bruce Wayne speaking who is this?" Bruce drawled out from the other line.

"Red Hood." Jason growled out desperately hoping that his voice wasn't as shaky as he thought it was.

There was silence on the other line for a moment and then, "I'm listening" and that was definitely a Batman growl.

" Warehouse off of 9th avenue. Robin and the rest of the team have been poisoned by Harley Quinn, possibly Poision Ivy related poison." He stated before calmly smashing the phone in his hand. Turning to leave Red Hood started walking out of the door.

"Wait." Robin rasped out looking up at Jason's retreating form. "Why did you call me replacement?" Jason paused trying to figure out what to say. _Screw it_, Jason thought to himself, _I've already gone this far to help them_.

"Why don't you tell me Replacement?" Jason sneered before throwing down a smoke pellet and disappearing.

Dick Grayson was worried about his little brother. It had been way to long since Tim had checked in and the mission really shouldn't have taken that long. When Dick Grayson is worried about his little brother, Heaven help any poor soul who runs into Nightwing. Sprinting towards the warehouse and fearing the worst, Nightwing wasn't aware that the path he was taking would lead him straight towards his little brother, just not the one he was looking for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I still own nothing **

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Jason was in a state of shock from the night's events. He had saved his replacement, his _freakin_ replacement that shouldn't even exist and…

Jason violently shook his head and put his mind and body into what Artemis had always called 'autopilot mode' and let himself run through Gotham's littered streets. Climbing up the side of a building, Jason jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

He hadn't seen any of the old team and for a second or two he entertained the idea of revealing himself to them. Wally would probably ruffle his hair at super speed, food hanging out of his mouth, while Artemis would punch him in the shoulder for not telling them sooner. Megan would pull him into a hug, Superboy might actually offer one of his rare smiles and Dick would…

Jason forcefully changed his train of thoughts.

The problem with 'autopilot mode' in Gotham is that things always seem to get worse at the least convenient times; Oh so you have a big math test tomorrow? Boom! Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are going to escape from Arkham, good luck studying, or Wow so you finally get a chance to go on a date with your crush? Too bad Batman and Robin are needed somewhere at the same time. Sometimes Jason was really convinced that the universe hated him.

As such, Jason should have expected to hear the click snap of a grapple behind him. Jason should have really expected to turn around and see Nightwing gracefully leaping towards him and he really, really should have expected the full blown body slam that lead to Jason to being sprawled out on the grimy rooftop.

And autopilot apparently means that,

"Holy flying vigilantes! You really know how to run into somebody Nightwing." That Jason is able to keep up really lame Robin worthy dialogue as he slips out from under Nightwing and simultaneously knees him in the face.

Nightwing doesn't say anything. He doesn't have too; he talks through his movements as he reaches out with one hand to grab Jason's jacket and another cocked back and curled into a fist. Nightwing's angry and probably worried about Robin and Jason's not sure whether he should be flattered or offended that Nightwing clearly thinks that Jason had anything to do with Robin's little mission. Mentally shaking his head Jason lets Nightwing punch his hood and laughs when Nightwing clearly hurts his fist on it.

Sweeping Nightwing's legs out from under him, Jason turns and starts to run towards the edge of the roof. Dick lunges for his legs and grabs hold, effectively leading to a mini wrestling match between the two. Jason's not sure if he should be distinctly weirded out or proud that he's taller than Nightwing now. He goes for proud when he's able to use his height difference to his advantage to shove Nightwing off and jump towards the next roof.

Snap, click and that was definitely the sound of a batarang with a wire attached to it. Jason lets his body relax as he feels the wire tightening around his calves before calmly reaching for his knife to cut the wire in a smooth practiced manner. Except his knife isn't in his belt and Jason fights back the brief bout of panic that follows before gravity pulls him headfirst off the side of the building. Freefalling down, Jason braces himself for the line going taught. The wires around his calves tighten and Jason is body slammed hard against the side of a brick building.

Blinking back stars Jason cranes his head back to see Nightwing standing over the edge examining his knife. Jason makes a mental note to put his knife in a more secure belt pocket. Dick begins to pull up the wire until the tips of Jason's grimy boots are level with Nightwing's armed knees. Looming over him Nightwing speaks, low and menacing;

"Who are you and why were you at the warehouse?"

Jason debates whether or not to answer as Nightwing pretends that his arm is getting tired, letting Jason slip centimeter by centimeter.

"Better answer quick, I'm sure you don't want to be body slammed against the wall again." Nightwing growls out in a very good imitation of Batman.

Jason barks out a slightly bitter laugh, breathing in recycled air through his hood. Nightwing frowns and Jason decides that the faster he answers Nightwing's questions, the faster he'll be able to escape.

"I'm Red Hood and I was saving the repl- Robin's life." Jason spits out mentally berating himself for the slipup. Nightwing's eyes narrow behind his domino mask and the next thing Jason knows, he's being hauled up and over the side of the edge fast enough that he hits the roof with an audible thump.

"What's the big ide-" Jason doesn't get to finish his sentence because Nightwing strikes his windpipe. Jason forgot how dangerous an angry Nightwing is especially when someone he cares about was put in danger.

Jason sucks in air and pushes Nightwing off of him. Sprinting of the edge, Jason falls before grabbing onto a rusted fire escape. Wincing past the feeling of his arm almost dislocating Jason jumps down onto the street. His body protests loudly with each step and his eyes start dipping dangerously low. Jason stumbles, curses and keeps on running. He can't hear Nightwing running behind him and that should've been clue number one but then again no one ever said that he was the smart Robin. When the edges of his vision begin to get hazy Jason just shakes it off as being a byproduct of not sleeping well. So when Jason finds himself face first on the ground he really shouldn't be as shocked as he is. Jason's last thoughts before slipping into unconsciousness are equal parts unintelligible curses about sneaky acrobats and pathetic replacements.


	7. Chapter 7

******Wow guys I'm sooo sorry this took so long. As always reviews are appreciated. If you have any suggestions or questions leave them as a review or IM me, I don't bite. Enjoy your reading**

**********Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Nightwing to B, status?" Nightwing asked leisurely trailing behind the Red Hood as he staggered down the street.

"Harley's goons are in custody, Antidote administered to Robin, Blue Beetle, and Lagoon Boy. Robin no longer in critical condition. You?" Batman stated matter of factly through the com-link. Nightwing flipped off the roof and in front of the Red Hood.

"Left a few more presents for the cops down the road from the warehouse." The acrobat replied while reaching down to handcuff the Red Hood. In the seconds that it took Dick to take a breath and continue his conversation with Batman he caught the tail end of a sleeply grumbled curse that sounded suspiciously like acrobat.

"Nightwing, you still there?" Batman questioned.

"Yeah, yeah uhh other than the goons, I haven't found anybody else sooo Nightwing out." Dick lied, hastily shutting off his com before Batman could reply. Nightwing survived the man before him. Whether unintentionally or not he had called him an acrobat and while it seemed like a reasonable thing to call someone who spent their nights flipping off of buildings onto criminals' shoulders it wasn't something that Nightwing got called often. In fact the only people that had ever called him an acrobat knew him as Dick Grayson. Hauling the unconscious man over his shoulder, Nightwing dragged him to the nearest zeta tube. Typing in the access code for a non-league or team member Nightwing pushed the Red Hood in before following in a flash of bright light.

A shadowed figure smiled as they saw Nightwing disappear into the zeta tube. The figure pulled out a phone. Light illuminated the alleyway as the individual sent their message and then as quickly as they had appeared, they vanished back into the shadows.

* * *

Black, cold numbness filled him while he slept. He could hear laughter and meaningless chatter around him. Opening an eye cautiously, the boy looked around.

"Look there son." His dad said pointing up to the figures standing above them. Figures dancing effortlessly in the air. Jumping from ring to ring, flying if only for moments. Heart pounding along with the crowd, Tim watched and felt his heart slow to a sickening crawl. Watched as the rope snapped and the figures fell, down, down, down and landing with a sickening crunch. Tim lurched upright, sick to his stomach. It was almost ironic really, that one of the few times his parents had ever taken him anywhere with them was the one time that everything had been so wrong. Shaking back the images of Dick's lifeless family, Tim surveyed his surroundings. *

"Ah, I see that you are awake Master Tim would you like some water?" Alfred gently questioned entering Tim's room at the manner. Nodding, Tim gratefully accepted the water while Alfred went to go tell Bruce that he was awake.

* * *

Batman frowned slightly to himself at Dick's hasty cut off. It was obvious that he was hiding something and knowing Dick that could be anything from as annoying harmless as a surprise party or prank to something as serious as a festering injury that he didn't want anyone to know about. Batman had gotten to the warehouse from what he could tell, a few minutes after the Red Hood had left. One quick glance at the substance that Harley had poisoned the boys with and Batman had been able to identify and pull out an antidote. After that, Batman had driven the boys back to the cave before taking Tim back to the manner to rest while he finished patrols.

Sighing quietly to himself, Batman took one last sweep around the before heading towards his car.

"Master Bruce it appears that Master Tim has slept off the worst of the posion. Do you know how much longer you'll be before you get here?" Alfred questioned through his com link.

"Heading back now, see you in 10." Batman responded turning the corner to where he had parked the Batmobile, which was why Batman was in such a state of shock when he turned the corner and found a smoking charred mass of the remains of a car.

Rapidly recovering from the initial shock, investigated the wreckage. He found the remains of a bomb, apparently detonated by trigger. Gritting his teeth in anger Batman made a quick call to Alfred telling him that he wasn't actually sure when he was coming home before heading back out into the cold streets of Gotham and heaven help any poor soul who ran into his path.

* * *

Jason really really disliked being tied up. He supposed it was a byproduct from all the training he had gone through as Robin and well there was a reason that the nickname "Boy hostage" existed but still…

"Oh, good your awake. I'll just go get Nightwing then." A young man with a familiar voice said. Snapping his eyes open Jason caught a glimpse of a black and red s- shield as Superboy walked out of the room. Loopily smiling to himself Jason closed his eyes before realization sunk in. Trying to shake off the drowsiness he was still feeling, Jason groggily surveying his surroundings. He spotted his hood lying off in the corner, and another steel chair like the one Jason was tied to. Jason tried to place where he was. His eyes widened when he recognition finally punched him in the gut. Banging his head back on the steel chair that he was tied to, Jason mentally berated himself. He wasn't supposed to get caught. They couldn't know about him, not yet anyway. With renewed vigor Jason tested and picked at his bonds.

"That won't do you much good." Nightwing stated from behind him, grinning as he took a seat in front of Jason.

"So do you just make a habit out of kidnapping innocent civilians?" Jason snarked back in defense, trying to look anywhere but at Dick.

"Well you and I both know you're a normal civilian are you? Little Wing." Nightwing replied reaching out slightly trembling fingers to turn Jason's face towards him. Nightwing's lenses were flipped up letting Jason see into wet crystal blue eyes and just like that he was stuck, frozen. A younger brother shouldn't have to see the pain that an older brother goes through after said younger brother dies. A younger brother definitely doesn't need to see the tears of hope from that same older brother and Jason certainly didn't want to see every freaking emotion from pain to joy written all over Dick's face when he was still plotting on taking Gotham by storm. Nightwing pulled Jason into a tight, albeit slightly awkward since Jason was still tied up and all, hug. A small childish voice in the back of Jason's mind wanted to tease Dick for crying into his shoulder but Jason wasn't a child anymore so he let the thought pass.

"How?" Dick asked when he had finally pried himself off. Jason shrugged nonchalantly and went back to staring anywhere but at Nightwing.

"Kinda just woke up one day and dug myself out."

Dick let out an impressive whistle at that before getting up and loosening the knots around Jason's arms and legs so that he could get free.

"Why'd you tie me up if you were just going to release me?" Jason asked, rubbing circulation back into his arms.

"Had to make sure you wouldn't run and I wasn't sure if it was really you or not." Dick replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Darn what gave me away?" Jason questioned, eyes narrowing slightly before he let himself relax into a less intimidating position.

"Some of it was your fighting style, some of it was the fact that you called me an acrobat." Jason snorted, "Mostly it was the DNA test though, and the fact that you have the same scars, a detail that would have been overlooked if you were just a clone." Dick sat down again. Fiddling with the Jason's hood and taking a deep breath,

"Jason, I don't know where you've been or how long you've been alive but…" Dick shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Did you kill him? The Joker? I mean if I was in your—"

"No." Jason interjected quickly, standing up. Dick let out a shaky breath of relief. "Do you want to, umm.." Nightwing started again

"Dick I don't want to talk about it." Jason quickly cut him off stepping forward. Giving into the little kid that still existed somewhere within him Jason stooped down and hugged Dick. "Please don't tell Batman about me yet." He pleaded into the side of Dick's neck. He felt Nightwing stiffen for a second before relaxing.

"No promises yet." Nightwing replied.

"Please Dick, I promise I'll tell him, but I want it to come first hand from me, not some second hand account." Jason asked. Sighing Dick nodded still half way suffocating him with one of his famous hugs. Jason grinned before nerve striking Dick in a manner that left him temporarily paralyzed from the neck down.

"Jason?"

" What? What are you doing?" Nightwing growled out in shock. Jason ignored him for a second as he zip stripped Dick to the chair.

"I haven't killed him yet because that isn't my job, that was something that Bruce should have done a long time ago."

Grabbing his hood Jason took one last look at Nightwing's stunned and betrayed face. Whatever he was going to say died in his throat and the kid that used to be Robin in him wanted to tell Dick that he was just kidding and that this was all a joke, a silly little game like they used to play before he died. A game where Dick you ruffle his hair and call him little wing and Jason would huff and mutter about acrobats.

But that was a lifetime ago and this wasn't a joke so Jason closed the door and left.

* * *

***Okay for those of you who haven't read the comics, Tim Drake was about 3 years old? when Haly's Circus came to Gotham. Before the show he got to meet the Flying Graysons which was what eventually lead to him figuring out Batman and Robin's identities. Anyway the 3 year old kid saw Dick's parent's get murdered :'( **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, the next one will be out sooner I promise**

**As always I own nada **

**Also sorry, short chapter is short :/**

* * *

Sneaking in and out of places without being seen or heard was a special skill set that the members of the batfamily had only gained through lots of hard work and practice. However there's a fine line between being trained by a bat and being able to sneak past Wolf and for as long as Superboy has had Wolf, no one, not even the big bad bat himself has been able to enter or leave the cave without the oversized canine knowing about it.

Sprawled out at Superboy's feet while Conner mumbled about stupid end of course finals, Wolf smelled a very familiar person. Lifting his oversized head off of the ground, Wolf took a deep breath in. The smell of one of his master's teammates flooded his nostrils, which wasn't uncommon seeing as they were in the cave, what made Wolf's ears flatten in worry was the distinct smell of gun powder and pain from the human. Whining in distress, Wolf scratched at the door.

"What is it boy? Do you want to go out?" Conner questioned, looking up from his textbook as Wolf impatiently scratched at his door. "Alrighty then, just don't bother Nightwing, okay?" Wolf tilted his head trying to understand the tone of his masters voice. Opening the door Conner watched as Wolf all but sprinted out of the room. Shaking his head in amusment, Superboy decided to go see if Nightwing, needed his help with anything.

Hanging, upside down on a meat hook, the clown prince of crime was silently fuming. His pale white face was covered in an array of colorful bruises, and his nice new suit was stained red. Blinking a swollen eyelid the Joker surveyed his surroundings It wasn't that he was mad at the brat for coming back to life, (oh no, that was actually rather amusing) he reasoned with himself as he dislocated a shoulder to get the right angle to slip out of his current predicament, it was that the brat had the nerve to leave him here and then apparently forget about him. Who does that? He angrily questioned himself… Well maybe the Joker had done that before, but that was neither here nor there. Swinging back and forth on the hook, the Joker managed to free himself from the meat hook. Landing with a soft tap, the Joker straightened out his suit. At least the brat had had the courtesy to let Harley know where he was, oh wait… that's right the Joker scowled remembering to himself, the so called Red Hood hadn't told Harley where he was, just sent a picture of his bruised and bloody face to her. Checking his cuff links, Joker started chuckling quietly to himself. The Red Hood, what an amusing name, it almost made him want to tear up, his little dead Robin, all grown up. The laughter came again, bubbling up from his chest and the clown prince of crime let it out. Oh this is going to be so much fun! He can't wait to see the look on his dear ol Batsy's face. The Joker merrily skips towards the exit but the faint echo of a footstep near him makes his step falter. Turning to face the unlucky soul who would dare approach him, the Joker puts on his most menacing smile, granted the bruises on his face may or may not enhance the menacing face but hey, The Joker's not picky.

"Oh ho ho? And what do we have here? Shouldn't you be sleeping in til noon or something Mr. I'm the richest person in Gotham?

Batman was beyond angry. First someone had destroyed Jason's memorial, then Harley had poisoned Robin and now somebody had blown up his car, and not one of his fancy little cars he drove around when he was masquerading as Brucie, no, the Batmobile was destroyed. Well technically it wasn't his only Batmobile but still. Grappling from rooftop to rooftop at breakneck speed Batman furiously returned to the smoldering remains of his car. After an hour and a half of dead ends, he decided to call it a night after surveying the scene of the crime again, but this time at a different angle. Looking down from his vantage point, Batman swore under his breath. The pieces of his Car that were seemingly spread about randomly had actually been placed in a specific arrangement- a giant question mark.

* * *

**Tada! Again I'm sorry that this took awhile and that it's also mostly a filler chapter **

**Please Review and leave any suggestions for things you would like to see, Also 50 points of awesome to you if you know who the Joker was talking to. **

**See ya next time!**


	9. Author's Notice (Not a story update)

**Hey Guys, sorry its been so long, just wanted to let you guys know that on the upside, my computer was virus free, but on the downside, the hard drive was also completely fried. Fortunately I'm going to be getting a new computer sometime in April, so unless I can manage to borrow a computer long enough to upload an update sooner, I'll see you guys again next month.**


End file.
